


Self-Service

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble has a bit of alone time in a storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Service

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated o the lovely war-of-wrath on tumblr

Rumble gave a low moan, canting his hips as the false spike rubbed against the calipers in his valve. He hissed at the stretch, pushing his legs wider for better access. Slowly, he pushed until the spike reached the top of his valve. He savored the feeling of being stretched, releasing a long sigh of satisfaction.

The cassetticon gave a low purr, leaning back against a shelf. He was hidden away in a storage closet for this very purpose - the only place on the Nemesis where he was guaranteed total privacy. It wasn’t the most comfortable of locations, but it would do for now..

His valve walls rippled on the intrusion as they adjusted and Rumble couldn’t help smirking. The spike was particularly large for a mech his size and he couldn’t help a small surge of pride at being able to fit it inside him.

Rumble wiggled his hips, making himself comfortable on the crate he was perched on. He placed one of his arms behind him to steady himself and gripped the bottom of the spike with his other servo. Licking his lipplates in anticipation, he began to move in short, shallow thrusts.

He went slowly at first, the ridges on the underside of the spike igniting the nodes in his valve. His vents roared to life, desperately trying to cool his rapidly overheating frame. He moaned loudly, his grip tightening as he began to put more force in his thrusts.

The cassette rolled his hips with the movements, steadily increasing the frequency of his thrusts. Pulling the spike almost completely out his valve, he slammed it back home, the tip nailing his ceiling node dead-on. Rumble whimpered at the pleasure, his back arching in the sensation.

The charge built along his frame as he continued to assault his ceiling node. The crate creaked ominously beneath him at the brutality, but Rumble paid it no mind. His head lobbed back, his visor fritzing with static and he moaned loudly.

It wasn’t long before Rumble’s servo was soaked with lubricants, his valve rippling in pre-overload. Rumble panted, his vents failing him as his frame began to overheat. He planted his pedes on the crate, his hips canted high as he drove the spike hard into his valve.

He shuddered, slamming the spike against his ceiling node one last time before overload consumed him. Charge crackled around him as the electrical build up finally released himself and a gush of fluids left his valve. His pede slipped from underneath him as he slumped against the shelf, trying to calm his vents as he came down from his overload.

Rumble’s vision cleared steadily, condensation forming on his frame as it cooled, ozone forming around him. The spike slipped from his valve with an audible ‘pop,’ and he grinned as he licked it clean.

Stowing it away in subspace, Rumble stood, arching his back to release any kinks that may have formed. His engine gave a satiated growl as he closed his panel, stray fluids splattering against his thighs as he did so. He snickered, quickly cleaning himself with a stray cleaning rag.

With a noticeable a pep to his step, Rumble sauntered out of the storage room, intent on taking a long statis nap in his quarters.


End file.
